babfandomcom-20200215-history
Castle Makeover/transcript
https://tvokids.com/transcript/126171x/school-age/bitz-and-bob/videos/castle-makeover ﻿The theme song plays. Eight-year-old inventor Bitz and her younger brother Bob pop up into an attic full of toys. It sings BITZ AND BOB, BITZ AND BOB, BITZ AND BOB AH, AH-AH, AH-AH Bitz wears a denim jacket with pins, a pink skirt, a construction tool belt, goggles and holds a large pencil. She builds a beautiful castle. The song continues HER NAME IS BITZ, THE INVENTOR STEAM PINK ADVENTURER ENGINEER OR VISION KICKS NOTHING THAT THE GIRL CAN'T FIX Bob wears a cardboard box in his head and body to resemble a robot. The song continues HER SUPER SIDEKICK, BOX ROBOT OUTFIT TOGETHER, THEY WILL FIX IT, SO READY, SET, LET'S GO WE CAN WORK IT OUT WHOA-WHOA-WHOA, WHOA-WHOA AH, AH-AH, AH-AH WE CAN WORK IT OUT WE'LL INVENT A WAY THROUGH IDEAS AND PLAY BITZ AND BOB WILL SAVE THE DAY BITZ AND BOB, BITZ AND BOB BITZ AND BOB! They play with toys, appear on a boat, travel across an icy land, ride a bicycle and have fun with their toy friends. Then, Bitz runs across a sketched castle to end cheering up next to her brother and friends. The title of the show reads "Bitz and Bob" in big green and blue letters. Bitz adds a gear as a dot for the letter "i." The song ends. Today's episode is "Castle Makeover." Bitz works on her castle at the attic. Bitz says TA-DAH! HOW DO YOU LIKE MY TOWER-TOP WORKSHOP, BOB? Bob says CASTLE BITZ IS EVEN COOLER THAN BEFORE. IT'S WAY BETTER THAN MINE. Bitz says I LOVE CASTLE BOB. THE WATCHTOWER... Bob says TOO WONKY. Bitz says AND YOUR BRIDGE... Bob says MM, TOO WOBBLY. Bitz says WONKY AND WOBBLY'S FUN AND IT MAKES IT MORE... BOBBY! Bob says BUT I WANT TO MAKE CASTLE BOB LIKE YOURS. MORE BITZY. WILL YOU HELP ME? Bitz says YOU'VE GOT IT, BUT WE'LL NEED A TEAM. AH, GOTCHA! Bitz grabs a seamstress doll. Bitz says PURL'S GREAT AT DESIGNING STUFF. Bob says OK, LET'S GIVE MY CASTLE SOME BITZ GLITZ! Bitz says ONE DAY AT ONCE UPON A TIME CASTLE, BRAVE SIR BOB WANTED TO MAKE SOME BIG CHANGES TO CASTLE BOB. Through their imagination, the story comes to life. Sir Bob says OK, TEAM, LET'S MAKE THIS PLACE AWESOME. Bitz says HEAR THAT, BESTIE? Purl has purple woollen hair and a green clip on her head. Bitz and Purl do a special celebration dance and say IT'S CASTLE MAKEOVER TIME! (both laughing) Bevel is a high-octane action figure. He carries a red fuel tank on his back. Bevel says YOU'LL NEED A STRONG, SMART CHIEF BUILDER FOR THIS PROJECT. THAT'S ME, RIGHT, BOBSTER? IT IS ME, RIGHT? Sir Bob says OF COURSE IT'S YOU, BEVEL. Bevel says BOOYAH! FIRST, I'M GOING TO NEED MY HEAVY-LIFTING HELPERS. Bevel whistles. Zip and Pop run towards Bevel and crash into him. Purl says SO, UM, WHAT DO YOU WANT CASTLE BOB TO BE LIKE? Sir Bob says OH, YOU KNOW, BITZIER. Purl says LOVE, LOVE, LOVE BITZ'S STYLE. YOU HAVE GREAT TASTE. Bitz says ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT THAT? MY STYLE WORKS FOR ME, BUT YOU REALLY SUIT THE-- THE BOBBIER LOOK. Sir Bob says I'M SUPER SURE. I WANT A BOWLING ALLEY JUST LIKE YOU'VE GOT AND A SMOOTHIE BAR. OOH, AND A DRAWBRIDGE JUST LIKE YOURS. He walks across the blue bridge and says OOH. Purl draws a sketch on a notepad. Bitz says BUT I LOVE YOUR WOBBLY BRIDGE. CROSSING IT-- WHOA!... MAKES EVERY VISIT TO YOUR CASTLE AN ADVENTURE. They all cross the bridge. Bevel says YEAH, WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO CHANGE THIS? AARGH! Bevel falls and says TOTALLY MEANT FOR THAT TO HAPPEN. Sir Bob says NOPE, I WANT AN AMAZING DRAWBRIDGE INSTEAD. Bevel says YOU HEARD THE BOBMEISTER. IT'S TIME TO SHIFT THIS BRIDGE. Pop orders Zip to go to work and says POP-POP-POP. Zip says URGH! (grunting) (sighing) Zip removes a wooden board and accidentally hits Pop. Pop says OOF! Bevel groans. Bitz and Sir Bob lie on a bed. Purl says WELL, EVERYTHING IN THIS ROOM HAS GOT TO GO. Bitz says REALLY? EVEN THIS GADGET? WHAT DOES IT DO? Sir Bob says IT'S A COOKIE ELEVATOR THING. IT'S MEANT TO MAKE IT EASY TO HAVE A SNACK IN BED. BUT, LOOK, WE HAVE TO GET DOWN... .. DO THIS, AND THEN GET BACK UP AND DO THIS. THERE. Sir Bob places a cookie and a book on a scale. Bitz says THAT'S BRILLIANT! Sir Bob says NOT REALLY. IT'S EASIER GETTING A COOKIE WITHOUT THE COOKIEVATOR. He takes a bite and says MMM, RAISINS! IT'S ALL GOT TO GO, STARTING WITH THE BALLOON BED. Outside, Bevel says BOBSTER! COME AND BE AMAZED AT THE BEVELMEISTER'S WORK. Sir Bob says YES! WHOA, CHECK THIS OUT! Bevel says I KNOW, RIGHT? IS THAT A BITZY DRAWBRIDGE OR IS THAT A BITZY DRAWB... UH-OH. Bevel knocks on the drawbridge and it dismantles. (crashing) Sir Bob says BOB: MY DRAWBRIDGE! (gasping) MY WALL, THERE'S A HOLE IN IT. Bevel says IT'S OKAY, I CAN TOTALLY FIX THIS. HOLE? Bevel makes a tower with Pop, Zip and a flowerpot. Bevel says WHAT HOLE? Sir Bob says CASTLE BOB IS LESS AWESOME NOW. (sighing) Purl says UM... I KNOW WHAT DO TO. (giggling) Purl whispers something to Bitz. Bitz says AH, DON'T WORRY, BOB. PURL AND I WILL SORT THIS OUT. COME ON. Sir Bob says OKAY. (gasping) LOOK! THERE'S AN AWESOME TOWER-TOP ROOM AT THE TOP OF BITZY'S TOWER. AND WHAT'S AT THE TOP OF MINE? NOTHING. I WANT A ROOM UP THERE. A BOBTASTIC, TOWER-TOP TOY ROOM. Bevel says JUST WHAT I HAD IN MIND, BOBSTER. LET'S GET BUILDING. Purl says OOH, THERE. BOB'S GOING TO LOVE HIS BANNER. NOTHING SAYS BITZ... They say LIKE A LITTLE GLITZ! Bitz says YOU HANG IT UP AND I'LL GET BOB TO COME AND SEE HIS SURPRISE. Purl says HMM, IT IS VERY BITZY. BUT MAYBE... Outside, Sir Bob says MY TOWER-TOP TOY ROOM REALLY IS AN AWESOMELY GENIUS IDEA. Hammering, Bevel says ALMOST DONE, BOBMEISTER. BOOYAH! SIR Bob says I LOVE IT. Bitz says OOH! Sir Bob says BITZ, LOOK, MY TOWER-TOP TOY ROOM, JUST LIKE THE ROOM IN YOUR TOWER. Bitz says COOL. HOW ARE YOU GOING TO GET IT UP THERE? Bevel says UH-OH. EASY. WE'LL JUST... (straining) NO, I MEAN, WE CAN JUST... (straining) Bevel tries to lift the tower-top toy room and Zip and Pop help him. Then, they fall. Bitz says OH. Bevel says I'M ALL... (straining)... OUT. PHEW. BUT DON'T WORRY, BOBSTER. HUH? WHERE'D BOB GO? Sad, Sir Bob sits on the bed. Bitz says HEY, LITTLE BRO, WHAT'S WRONG? Sir Bob says EVERYTHING. MY DRAWBRIDGE BROKE, MY WALLS RIPPED AND I CAN'T GET MY TOY ROOM UP THE TOWER. CASTLE BOB ISN'T A TEENY BIT BITZIER. Bitz says HMM, I KNOW WHAT WILL CHEER YOU UP. HERE. She hands him a book. Sir Bob says HUH? WHAT THE POINT? IT'S EASIER TO PICK A COOKIE UP WITHOUT THE SILLY, USELESS COOKIEVATOR. Bitz says BUT HOW ABOUT A WHOLE JAR? Bitz places a cookie and a jar on one side of the scale. Sir Bob says MMM. OH, I TOLD YOU IT WAS USELESS. (SIGHING) Sir Bob places a book on the other side and accidentally sits on it. Sir Bob says WHOA! Bitz says LOOK, THE JAR MOVED UP! HERE, NOW ADD SOME MORE WEIGHT. She places a couple of books on top of his head. Sir Bob says OH! Bitz says ARE YOU THINKING WHAT I'M THINKING? Sir Bob says YEAH, I GET TO EAT A WHOLE JAR OF COOKIES! Bitz says I WAS THINKING HOW WE COULD GET YOUR TOY ROOM TO THE TOP OF THE TOWER. IT'S TIME FOR A BITZ BRAIN BLITZ! She puts on her engineering vision goggles. Bitz says WE NEED A REALLY BIG COOKIEVATOR WITH ITS ROPE ATTACHED TO TOY ROOM. THE TOY ROOM'S HEAVY, SO WE'LL NEED SOMETHING A LOT HEAVIER THAN A FEW BOOKS. AND IF THE WEIGHT IS MORE THAN THE WEIGHT OF THE TOY ROOM, IT SHOULD GO UP. THAT'S IT. STEAM PINK STYLE! A sketch of the scale and the process explained appears. Now, back outside, Zip bounces on the bed and hands Bitz a rope to build a pulley. Zip says WHOO! Bitz says GOT IT. Zip says WOO! Bitz and Bevel says YES! Bitz says WOO-HOO! ONE TOY ROOM GOING UP. Sir Bob says WOW! CAN I RIDE IN IT? Bitz says OKAY. HOLD ON TIGHT. PUT SOME WEIGHT ON THE PLATFORM, PLEASE. A LITTLE AT A TIME. Pop places a feather on the platform and Zip adds a cupcake but nothing happens. Bevel says DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING HEAVIER? Pop pushes Zip into the platform. Bitz says LOOK, IT'S WORKING! MORE WEIGHT, PLEASE. YES! Sir Bob says HIGHER, HIGHER! Bevel says BEVEL'S ALL OVER THIS ONE. REMEMBER, YOUNG BOBSTER, THIS KIND OF HIGH-UP ACTION STUFF IS ONLY FOR HIGHLY-TRAINED EXPERTS LIKE THE BEVELMEISTER. (yelping) Bevel trips over and falls onto the platform. Bitz says YAY! WOO-HOO! Sir Bob says WE'RE ALMOST AT THE TOP. Bevel says THEY'RE GOING TO NEED ME TO FIX THE TOY ROOM UP THERE. ON MY WAY! Bevel gets down and the Sir Bob and Bitz go up. Sir Bob says GOING DOWN. Sir Bob and Bitz say WOO-HOO! Bevel says TOY ROOM, WE HAVE A PROBLEM. Sir Bob says THERE'S NO PROBLEM. THIS IS AWESOME. Bevel says BUT HOW WILL WE FIX THE TOY ROOM TO THE TOWER? Sir Bob and Bitz say YAY! Sir Bob says I DON'T WANT TO FIX IT TO THE TOWER ANY MORE. Zip and Bob jump on and off making the tower-up toy room go up and down the pulley. Sir Bob and Bitz say WHEE! Sir Bob says THIS IS FUN. IT'S MY BOBTASTIC TRAVELLING TOWER-TOP TOY ROOM. IT'S REALLY DIFFERENT FROM YOUR CASTLE, BITZ. Bitz says AND THAT'S WHAT MAKES IT BRILLIANT. IT'S SO BOB. They hug. Purl appears on a window and says COOEE, LOOK UP HERE, EVERYONE. Bitz says THE BANNER. BUT BOB'S CHANGED HIS MIND ABOUT THE BE-MORE-BITZ THING. Purl says HE'S NOT THE ONLY ONE. TA-DAH! Purl unrolls the banner. Sir Bob says A ROBO-BOB BANNER? I LOVE IT! BEVEL, CAN I HAVE ANOTHER RIDE IN MY TRAVELLING TOY ROOM? Bevel says OF COURSE YOU CAN, BOBSTER. LET'S GET TO WORK. Back at the attic, Bob and Bitz play with the travelling toy room in Bob's castle. Bob says GOING DOWN. WOO-HOO! Bitz add the banner and says YEAH. Bob says NOW, CASTLE BOB'S TOTALLY NOT A BIT LIKE YOURS. Bitz says I KNOW, AND THEY'RE BOTH... Bitz and Bob say AWESOME! They chuckle and high-five. (music plays) The end credits roll. Category:Transcripts